Eternal Ice, Undying Flame: Multiverse of Meibatsu
by Tha Double SJ
Summary: The story of Taz Kezani and his older sister Yun and their rise from notoriety to the center stage of their world's destruction.
1. Intro

Eternal Frost, Undying Flame: The Multiverse of Meibatsu

There are 3 great worlds in the Multiverse. The Universe of The Living, The Universe of Desolation, and The Heavenly Universe. These universes each have respective qualities and purposes. The Universe of Desolation is home to the Breakers, the extremely evil denizens of chaos and destruction. They have slight power and control over elements and forces of nature, every Breaker unique. The Heavenly Universe, however, is home to the Forsakers, soldiers of justice and righteousness. They are equal in power to the Breakers, w/ powers and control over forces of nature and elements. The Forsakers wish to eliminate Breakers and all who could transform into Breakers, and merge the Living and Heavenly Universe. The Breakers wish to destroy all but themselves, and conquer the Heavenly Universe. And the Living? They are the Drakians , Humans, & Kore. The Kore serve as false militias and vigilantes, and there are many of them with different goals. The humans are the most general, some with certain abilities. The Drakians are rather quiet, mostly farmers, but some gain power and venture into the world. But one thing the Living have in common: They kill for survival. They strive to undergo transformations, and leave the Universe of Living. In Meibatsu, there lives a young man named Taz. He and his older sister Yun are notorious thugs that both hold extreme power. But they are about to realize they play key roles in the fate of each Universe, and ultimately, the fate of all Meibatsu.


	2. Chapter 1

A small, lonely stone fell to the ground. The Drakians working in the clearing didn't notice it, aside from a small young male. He walked over, wondering where it came from. He looked into the sky, and his eyes widened. A small shriek was heard as, suddenly, a boulder smothered the boy. Now, the whole family became alarmed, and stared into the sky. They screamed and ran for cover as a dark, shadowy, being floated down into the area. The ground emerged, and trapped the entire family in the clearing. Their bodies glowed, as their souls were quickly drained, flowing to the Breaker. "Humph. Mere farmers, nothing near strong. They are worthless peons." He kept their souls, reshaped the earth to its original place, and left their limp bodies there. As he started to fly away, a lightning burst struck him dead center, and his carcass fell to the ground. "How dare you withhold life from these poor civilians?" The Forsaker emerged from the trees, and rattled the already dead body with another blast of lightning. "All who take souls from the living or harm Forsakers shall be punished. Harshly." He kicked the body, and disappeared. This was a usual event in the Universe of the Living, but of course, this was a cold world. Many deaths, many fights… It never ended. Welcome to an expansive landscape of pain, suffering, and hatred. Welcome……to the Multiverse of Meibatsu.

"Why are you always dragging me into trouble, Yun?" Taz glanced up at the stars, thinking over the possibilities of his big sister's most recent problems as he raced through a dense forest. She hadn't explained over the phone, just let him know with her one phone call from the Jinzeng jail that he needed to break her out. "Well, I hope you have a great reason this time." Taz never disliked his older sister. Because of that, he always helped her when she was in need. His black, spiky hair blew with the wind as he ran, his speed giving him the appearance of flying. "Here we go…" He landed on the next branch, spying the jail's entrance in front of him, about 15 feet down, some meters to the right. He flipped off, and landed on the roof, directly above the entrance. "It's game time." Jumping down swiftly, his foot connected with the first guards head, and as the second guard swung a blade at him, he ducked, sweeping the guards feet. He knocked the guard unconscious by beating him over the head with his sword, and busted the doors open. He felt good, and as he walked across the long bridge to the maximum-security prison, he remembered why he loved doing things like this so much.

The bearded guard in front of the main gates was confused at the sight before him. A young human boy was approaching, 17 at best. How could he have gotten past the entryway? No matter. He wouldn't set foot in the prison. "Stop! By the order of the Jinzeng county, I command you to stop!" Taz kept walking, not even thinking of what the guard was saying. He broke into a sprint suddenly, and rammed the guard into the gates with his shoulder. As the guard slumped to the ground, Taz kicked him in the gut, and took his keys. After breaching the main gates, he figured there would be a lockdown in about 10 minutes. So he had to work fast. He sped through the jail, cell by cell on the bottom floor, until he came to the warden's office. There, he found records that his sister was being kept on the third-level floor, in a back cell. What had she done? As he turned to leave, he came face-to-face with the warden himself. An 8-foot tall, muscular man with scars riddled across his right eye, and a large axe on his back. "Whaddya think your doing here, sonny?" The warden took his axe into his left hand, and raised it in the air. As he swung down, he yelled in Taz's face. "I don't accept trespassers!" Taz noted the soft tone behind the voice, no matter how cruel it actually sounded. This wasn't a Drakian, a human, or even a Kore Servant. This was a Forsaker.

Yun punched her cell's walls again, leaving another dent. The men in the cells across from her were astounded as she pounded away at the extremium, the hardest compound discovered in the Universe of Living. Such beauty…with such strength! She looked nothing like her personality or power. Yun had long, flowing black hair, and her body was…well-proportioned, you could say. Many people misjudged her based on her looks, and she hated when things like that happened. That was why she was in this stupid place anyway. She had gotten upset when two drunken soldiers made some inappropriate comments and attempted to lift up her skirt. So, she killed one and almost killed the other. He was in the recovery ward healing up. She looked around the cold, tight cell. She noted the bars were probably made of the same material, so she went for it, ramming her shoulder into the jail-cell's metal door. This led to her being violently shocked and stunned, and she slumped to the floor. "Dammit. Where are you, Taz?"

As the giant blade swung down, Taz rolled over and looked up at the Forsaker. The axe broke a large desk under it's force, and sent vibrations through the floor. "Come back here, you little bastard!" The large man swung sideways to catch Taz, so Taz kicked up onto the blade. On the backswing, he latched onto the Forsaker's neck, and swung up around onto his back. He kicked the keys up into his hands with his toe, and ran out of the office. "Yun, I'm coming for you."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Escape From The Beastly Forsaker**

Taz flew down the corridors, skidding into a turn when he came to the first set of stairs. He took them 3 at a time, in large skips, but was met by a harsh, foul stench when he reached the top. The warden's breath. "I am Huza, a 1st-form Forsaker of rage. As a stronger 1st-form Forsaker, the others in my order elected me to the lower position of Warden of the Jinzeng Prison. But I treat that position as an honor, so that I may weed out and eliminate criminals. I _hate_ criminals. And trespassing…" Huza raised his axe again, but this time it was imbued with small flames. "…Is a crime!" Taz stared at the blade, wide-eyed, as it came down from above him.

Yun had recovered from her shock, and was now pacing her cell again. "What the hell is taking him so long? I'm starting to worry…" Suddenly, Yun heard a crash down the hall. "Taz, is that y—" Her voice cut off as she beheld a sight that wasn't too reassuring: Taz was fighting the warden, the very Forsaker who had jailed her. "Oh please, no. You can't fight him, he's too strong, dammit. Oh no…" Huza was grinning as Taz emerged from the rubble of the cell he was just thrown into, his forehead and right arm bleeding. "That really hurt. Maybe I could win this fight if I had a little help…" With that, he broke into a sprint down the corridor, and skidded to a stop before Yun's cell. He unlocked her, and faced Huza. The Forsaker was stronger, but he was quicker, and faster. And Yun? Well, she was slower than Taz, but made up for it with massive strength. They could take this guy. Hopefully.

Huza roared loudly before charging down the hall at them, full speed, axe fully ablaze now. As he neared, he swung his massive fiery weapon at Taz and Yun, and they ran down the corridor from his reach. When at the end of the hallway, Taz punched an emergency alarm releasing all the prisoners, hoping to confuse Huza. Yun then proceeded to kick out the back wall, and they dove out of the prison, onto a nearby branch. When safe, they exchanged quick glances before laughing together. They were once again free. Or so they thought.

Taz and Yun were walking in the forest a good 50 miles or so from the Jinzeng Prison. Yun was finally explaining to Taz why she had been convicted in the first place, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Taz followed her now wide-eyes all the way to the small camp they had set up a short while ago. But he didn't see the camp. Instead, he saw a small, burning, clearing. And in it, was sitting a _very_ large man. Huza sniffed the air once more, and turned his head with a sinister grin to face them. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" His jagged teeth gleamed in the moonlight, and though he was still grinning, his voice turned solemn. "When I say I don't tolerate criminals, I mean it. Zero-toleration. And those things that are intolerable, should be eliminated." He raised his giant double-sided axe once more, and it was imbued with a great fire that seemed to come from nowhere. "Die, slaves to injustice." He stood, his 8-foot-tall, large frame shifting to the pair, and pointed his axe in their direction.


End file.
